lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Silver Hawx
Hi, welcome to LPW Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Spriggins page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Spriggins (Talk) 07:23, 24 August 2009 re: Link Sure thing. Just make sure to be checking out lopforums.com Right now, the PROMO & VOTING THREAD is up here. You are booked against Joe Michaels. He already posted a promo, so its your turn to post something. Voting begins tomorrow, so its recommended to have something posted before votes start coming in. The actual writing competition will end on Monday at midnight (eastern time). Once I have all the votes and promo ratings, I should have the show in about a week. Hope that helps. If you got any other questions, feel free to let me know. Have a good one! Spriggins 13:32, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :I don't do the graphics, but I have sent in the request to X who does them. He should have it done within a week would be my guess. Nice work with the promo by the way. Spriggins 19:42, September 27, 2009 (UTC) TWF Match History *Loss - Record (11-6) - Winners (TJ Tilli) - Losers (29 other superstars) - Event (Retribution 1.1) - 26 October 2009 - 30-man Battle Royal for the vacant Insanity Championship *Win - Record (11-5) - Winners (MC Steel & TJ Tilli) - Losers (Bret Hart & Jim Neidhart © ) - Event (Retribution 1.1) - 26 October 2009 - World Tag Team Championship Match *Win - Record (10-5) - Winners (MC Steel & TJ Tilli) - Losers (Brian Kendrick & Paul London) - Event (TWF Over the Edge 2009) - 25 October 2009 - #1 Contenders Match for the World Tag Team Championship *Loss - Record (9-5) - Winners (Edge) - Losers (MC Steel) - Event (ECW 28) - 20 October 2009 - King of the Ring Round 2 Match *Win - Record (9-4) - Winners (MC Steel) - Losers (Chris Benoit) - Event (RAW 27) - 12 October 2009 - King of the Ring Round 1 Match *Win - Record (8-4) - Winners (MC Steel) - Losers (Brian Kendrick) - Event (RAW 26) - 5 October 2009 - Singles Match *Win - Record (7-4) - Winners (MC Steel & TJ Tilli) - Losers (Brian Kendrick & Paul London) - Event (RAW 25) - 28 September 2009 - Tag Team Match *Win - Record (6-4) - Winners (MC Steel) - Losers (Test) - Event (RAW 24) - 21 September 2009 - Singles Match *Win - Record (5-4) - Winners (TJ Tilli & MC Steel) - Losers (Brian Kendrick & Paul London) - Event (RAW 23) - 14 September 2009 - Tag Team Match *Loss - Record (4-4) - Winners (TJ Tilli) - Losers (Krimzon Mask, Sandman, R-Truth, Lance Storm, MC Steel, Rob Van Dam & J.X. Smith) - Event (TWF SummerSlam 2009) - 13 September 2009 - Crazy 8 Elimination Match *Win - Record (4-3) - Winners (Shawn Michaels, TJ Tilli, Triple H & MC Steel) - Losers (Bret Hart, Jim Neidhart, Davey Boy Smith & Dynamite Kid) - Event (RAW 22) - 7 September 2009 - 8-Man Tag Match *Win - Record (3-3) - Winners (MC Steel) - Losers (CM Punk) - Event (RAW 21) - 31 August 2009 - Singles Match *Win - Record (2-3) - Winners (MC Steel) - Losers (Rey Mysterio) - Event (RAW 19) - 17 August 2009 - Singles Match *Loss - Record (1-3) - Winners (Shawn Michaels) - Losers (MC Steel) - Event (RAW 17) - 3 August 2009 - Singles Match *Loss - Record (1-2) - Winners (Shawn Michaels © ) - Losers (MC Steel, Vampiro & Goldberg) - Event (TWF Night of Champions 2009) - 2 August 2009 - Fatal 4 Way for the TWF Intercontinental Championship *Loss - Record (1-1) - Winners (Shawn Michaels) - Losers (MC Steel) - Event (RAW 16) - 27 July 2009 - Singles Match *Win - Record (1-0) - Winners (MC Steel & Shawn Michaels) - Losers (Goldberg & Vampiro) - Event (RAW 15) - 20 July 2009 - Debut Match hey bro use the above results on your page. TLK Roster Info *Name: TLK *Hometown: Albuquerque, New Mexico *Height: 5'11 *Weight: 225lb *DOB: 29 April 1990 *Preferred Pic Bases: #Rey Mysterio #Randy Orton #Evan Bourne *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Lawzy Kick'' - Superkick **''Paralyser Piledriver'' - Piledriver **''Killer Splash'' - Frog Splash **''The TL-KO'' - Reverse Jumping Cutter **Bridging snap suplex **Brainbuster **Cobra clutch **DDT **Diving leg drop **Fireman's carry scoop slam piledriver **Bridging northern lights suplex, sometimes from the top rope **Neckbreaker **Sitout hip toss **Sitout rear mat slam **STO dude. you havent been on 4 ages! GET ON MSN!!! Tyler Greenaway(Talk) 08:30, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ? what on SvR 2010? idkhavent played it yet. i know i have it, but i havent played it yet New Graphics X was fortunate to make the graphics. Hope you like. Image:Steelroster2.jpg| MC Steel Image:Greenroster.jpg| Josh Green Spriggins 23:33, November 6, 2009 (UTC) LPW: The Music Disc 1: Insanity #Bullet With Butterfly Wings – Smashing Pumpkins (Andy Savana) #Something Wrong With Me – Pennywise (Ash Strife) #Bleed It Out - Linkin Park (Black Ada) #Psycho Circus – Kiss (Blackwell) #Cult of Personality – Living Colour (cYnical) #Close Your Eyes – Story of the Year (Dr. Wagner) #Bring it On – Insane Clown Posse (Hatchet Ryda) #The Crimson – Atreyu (Krimson Mask) #It’s A New Day – Adelitas Way (MC Steel) #Put You On Game – Lupe Fiasco (NPD) #Desire – Ozzy Ozbourne (Phantom Lord) #You Don’t Know Me – Ben Folds (Pope Fred) #War Zone – Rob Zombie (Seth Omega) #Rock You Like a Hurricane – Scorpions (SOS) #A Milli – Lil Wayne (SoL) #The Renegade – Styx (Steve Monroe) #Mambo Swing – Big Bad Voodoo Daddy (TBM) #Digital Bath – The Deftones (The Rabbi) #Turn the Heat Up – Bobaflex (Villiano 187) #Beast and the Harlot – Avenged Sevenfold (X) Disc 2: Inferno #The Next Episode – Dr. Dre & Snoop Dogg (Al) #Mater Tenebrarum – Theatres des Vampires (Bloodrose) #This is the New Shit – Marilyn Manson (Bobino) #Skrilla 4 Rilla – Psychopathic Rydas (Cash Flo) #Killing in the Name – Rage Against the Machine (Drew Michaels) #Sun Music – Charles Hamilton (Eddie B.) #No More Sorrow – Linkin Park (Eric Scorpio) #Take You There – Sean Kingston (Jeff Watson) #Revolution 9 – The Beatles (Jude Maxwell) #El Corazon del Guerrero – Tierra Santa (Mass Chaos) #Leper Messiah – Metallica (Sean Jensen) #Mosh – Eminem (SOR) #Turns to Ashes – 36 Crazyfists (Styxx) #Englishman in New York – The Flying Pickets (Sylvester Eccleston) #Omen – The Prodigy (TJ Tilli) #These Drugs – D12 (Trey Spruance) #Kick Some Ass – Stroke 9 (Ultramarcus) #God’s Gonna Cut You Down – Johhny Cash (White Falcon) Disc 3: Legends #Foxy Foxy – Rob Zombie (Boss Foxx) #I Get Money – 50 Cent (Damion Kross) #Mother –Danzig (Jaro) #B.B.K – Korn (Joey Hollywood) #The One – Rob Zombie (Ken Ryans) #One More Astronaut – I Mother Earth (Marty) #Nightmare – Angel Dust (Morpheus) #Clubbed to Death (Kurayamino Remix) – Rob D. (N’itonmniskittel) #This Is Your Life – Dust Brothers (Pen) #Horizons – Parkway Drive (Peter Saint) #A Modern Way of Letting Go – Idlewild (RaTo) #Street Spirit (Fade Out) – Radiohead (Retribution) #New Born – Muse (Sheepster) #Drag the Waters – Pantera (Sick Fixx) #Down With the Sickness – Disturbed (“Sick” Nick) #Hail Mary – Tupac (Spectre) #Never Forget Me – Bone Thugs-N-Harmony (Stone) #Pay the Man – The Offspring (The Rik) #Amberdawn - Yngwie Malmsteen (Wevv Mang) #My Life – The Game & Lil Wayne (Zuma) Disc 4: Tag Teams/Stables #One of These Days – Pink Floyd (Bad Mamma Jammas) #House by the Cemetery – Wednesday 13 (Dark Brotherhood) #Numb/Encore – Jay-Z & Linkin Park (The Entourage) #Swagga Like Us – Jay-Z & T.I. ft. Kanye West & Lil Wayne (The Illuminati) #We Still Kill the Old Way – Lostprophets (Lost Prophets) #The Car Song – The Cat Empire – MWA #Hate Me Now – Nas (Public Enemy #1) #Wait and Bleed – Slipknot (Wild Card Warriors) #Devil – Stereophonics (The Witnesses) #Dig – Mudvayne (Psych Ward) #mObscene – Marilyn Manson (Sudden Death) #Seek and Destroy – Metallica (Watchmen) LPW Achievement Awards 2009 NOMINATIONS Rookie of the Year The wrestler's handler you select as Rookie of the Year must have not been competing in LPW before July 2008. A vote for Rookie of the Year is a vote for a possible future World champion. 2008 winner: Eddie B. Atlas Adams* • Black Ada • Black Reaper* • Cash Flo • Chris K. • Damien Blaze* • Dennis Lancaster • Dr. Wagner • Joe Michaels • Joey Sosa • Justus • Kafu • MC Steel* • Seth Omega* • Shane Cripps* • Shock • St. Jayne Nighthawk* • Steve Monroe • TJ Tilli* • War Pig Please note: Those listed with asterisks are eligible another year. Most Improved Wrestler of the Year For Most Improved, pick someone who throughout 2009, has worked the hardest to improve himself as a writer and competitor since their first arrival...someone who may have entered a title scene for the first time and deserved to be there. The improvement should be considerable and notable. Rookie of the Year candidates do not apply. 2008 winner: Mass Chaos Al • Andy Savana • Ash Strife • Big B. Brown • Blackwell • Bobino • Eddie B. • Jeff Watson • Jude Maxwell (formerly Magic) • Killswitch • NPD • Pope Fred • Sean Jensen • Son of Shockey • Sylvester Eccleston (formerly Matthew Strife) • Ultramarcus • Villiano 187 Show of the Year Every year there are wrestling shows that make everyone go home happy. This award is aimed to reward the significance of the show, while also giving a tip of the hat to the staff. 2008 winner: Altered Reality 4 Honor Roll • Resurrection • Take No Prisoners • Insanity LIVE from Glasgow (Royal Beanstalk) • Inferno 14.4 • Body Count • Sacrament • Inferno 15.2 • Insanity REPO’D Mark Out Moment of the Year This award goes out to that one singular moment where you go “Holy Shit”. Also may include a crowning achievement that was a long time coming. 2008 winner: cYnical wins the LPW World Heavyweight Championship X wins second WHC • NPD wins first IHC • Ash witnesses his CAK alter-ego bury alive his brother Eric Scorpio • White Falcon wins first IHC, thus becoming first Triple Crown and Grand Slam Champion • Mass Chaos wins first IHC • D. Hammond Samuels reveals himself as The Boss • Krimson Mask and D. Hammond Samuels end the 22-month Tag Team reign of the MWA • Trey Spruance is revealed to have impregnated Jeff Watson’s wife Maria • SoL returns to the squared circle • Andy Savana zaps Hatchet Ryda, aligning with Sudden Death • Steve Monroe creates the Rookies Championship • X throws Eddie B. overboard the USS Bainbridge • Rabbi retains Transatlantic title over Ash and gains first entry for DeathCube • Son of Repoman returns as LPW Ambassador to foil Samuels’ dominance • Hatchet Ryda wins Royal Beanstalk • Eddie B. defeats X to end their year-long feud • Genocide unmasks himself to be Phantom Lord • Hatchet Ryda wins DeathCube to become WHC • The Illuminati reunites • Madcore Misfits win LPW Unified Tag Team titles • Ash Strife wins Transatlantic title • Son of Repoman “repo’s” Insanity Most Popular Wrestler of the Year This is a special award in that the winner is a success in the hearts of the fans, regardless of his success in the ring. The wrestler (or team) who receives the loudest cheers is the best choice in this category. 2008 winners: MWA (Tromboner Man and RaTo) Al • Ash Strife • Big B. Brown • Blackwell • cYnical • Dr. Wagner • Drew Michaels • Eddie B. • Hatchet Ryda • Joe Michaels • Killswitch • Mass Chaos • Pope Fred • The Rabbi • Son of Repoman • Steve Monroe • Styxx • Tromboner Man • Villiano 187 • Wevv Mang Most Hated Wrestler of the Year The flip side of popularity: jeers and utter contempt from the public. Some wrestlers openly court the fans' hatred; others just don't give a rat's ass what they think. Who hears the loudest boos? That's really the only consideration in choosing your Most Hated Wrestler of the Year. 2008 winner: X Andy Savana • Ash Strife (as CAK) • Cash Flo • cYnical • D. Hammond Samuels • Eddie B. • Jeff Watson • Jude Maxwell • Krimson Mask • Little Red • NPD • Phantom Lord • SoL • Sudden Death (Black Ada and Son of Shockey) • Ultramarcus • Wevv Mang • White Falcon • X Promo Writer of the Year This is an honor awarded to the top promo writer of the year. The winner of this award should be the one person who made every promo a must-read. Overall writing, character development, storyline development, creativity, and other intangibles are looked for. 2008 winner: Krimson Mask Al • Andy Savana • Ash Strife • cYnical • D. Hammond Samuels • Drew Michaels • Eddie B. • Hatchet Ryda • Jude Maxwell • Justus • Krimson Mask • Mass Chaos • NPD • Pope Fred • The Rabbi • Styxx • Tromboner Man • Ultramarcus • Villiano 187 • Wevv Mang • White Falcon • X Feud of the Year Every year there are wars that capture the imagination of fans for months on end. Feud of the Year should be one that dominated the careers of the participants, raising the stock for both superstars. 2008 winners: cYnical vs. Krimson Mask Al vs. Eddie B. vs. Ultramarcus • Andy Savana vs. Hatchet Ryda • Ash Strife vs. The Rabbi • Big B. Brown vs. Cash Flo • cYnical vs. Little Red • D. Hammond Samuels and Krimson Mask vs. Madcore Misfits • D. Hammond Samuels vs. Son of Repoman • Eddie B. vs. X • Jeff Watson vs. Trey Spruance • Kafu vs. Steve Monroe • Mass Chaos vs. White Falcon • Mass Chaos vs. Styxx • MWA vs. Sudden Death • Phantom Lord vs. Villiano 187 • Wevv Mang vs. X Match of the Year Every wrestling fan, at one time or another, watches a match and thinks "That was one of the greatest matches I've ever seen. If that happened to you, you know what this category is about. 2008 winner: The DeathCube Match (EndGame) Winner Takes All 8-Man Four Corners match (Honor Roll) • NPD vs. Drew Michaels vs. Ash Strife vs. Eric Scorpio (Honor Roll) • X vs. cYnical (Honor Roll) • White Falcon vs. NPD (Inferno 13.4) • Ash Strife vs. cYnical (Resurrection) • Wevv Mang vs. X (Resurrection) • Al vs. Eddie B. (Take No Prisoners) • Mass Chaos vs. White Falcon (Take No Prisoners) • Krimson Mask vs. Drew Michaels (Take No Prisoners) • D. Hammond Samuels and Krimson Mask vs. MWA (Insanity LIVE from Sydney) • Royal Beanstalk (Insanity LIVE from Glasgow) • Eddie B. vs. X (Insanity LIVE from Glasgow) • The DeathCube Match (Body Count) • Cash Flo vs. Son of Repoman (Sacrament) • cYnical vs. Pope Fred (Insanity LIVE from Manhattan) • Krimson Mask vs. Son of Repoman (Inferno 15.2) Tag Team of the Year Experience, skill, and success all count in this category, though whether a team is scientific or rule-breaking should make no difference. A Tag Team of the Year should be more than simply a great pairing, it should dominate LPW itself. 2008 winners: MWA (Tromboner Man and RaTo) Bobino and Jeff Watson • D. Hammond Samuels and Krimson Mask • Franchise Players • Madcore Misfits • MWA • Sudden Death • Watchmen Wrestler of the Year This is the top honor. The winner of this award should be the one person who has personified the essence of LPW throughout 2008. Talent, skill, and achievement are the three prerequisites for this category. 2008 winner: White Falcon Al • Andy Savana • Ash Strife • cYnical • D. Hammond Samuels • Drew Michaels • Eddie B. • Hatchet Ryda • Jude Maxwell • Krimson Mask • Mass Chaos • NPD • Pope Fred • The Rabbi • Styxx • Tromboner Man • Ultramarcus • Villiano 187 • Wevv Mang • White Falcon • X Admin Ha, hey Steel you beat me when I was sending my message. Thanks for all the hard work you've put into this wiki. To say thanks, I wanted to let you know that you and Tilli have been promoted to be the first admins of this site. Congratulations and I look forward to seeing you take off in LPW. Spriggins 02:49, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :I do have AIM. Its Dboice68, but it went down a week ago and I haven't been able to get it back online. But whenever you do have a chance, could you update the awesome Template:Inferno Roster2 you made and modify the roster to reflect who's on the roster in the Template:LPW Inferno? That thing is sweet, I'm looking at it all the time. It's weird to see guys like Pig-E and Bloodrose still in there (though I hate to see the Romania flag go away lol). Spriggins 03:00, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Lethal Injection Graphic *BTW heres the one i made for TWF. it sucks. (edit: changed pic) *http://i416.photobucket.com/albums/pp241/tillihawks/lethalinjection2.jpg Left to Right: MC Steel (Tag Champ), TJ Tilli (Insanity Champ), Jack Swagger (Intercontinental Champ), Atlas Adams (Tag Champ) *Heres the Legacy one my lil bro wanted me to make lol *http://i416.photobucket.com/albums/pp241/tillihawks/legacy2.jpg Back Row: Matt Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Enygma Front Row: Booker T, TLK, Jack Lawrence, Randy Orton, Edge, Suicide, Rob Van Dam Lethal Injection GFX I stuffed up the first N in Injection by making it a capital so I changed it and here is the new pic. I think we should go with this one, also I changed ur TWF Roster Graphic. http://i416.photobucket.com/albums/pp241/tillihawks/LethalInjectionLPW4.jpg http://i416.photobucket.com/albums/pp241/tillihawks/MCSteel-1.jpg Comments appreciated. I have 3 days left of school!!!! Tyler Greenaway(Talk) 12:46, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Re: Lethal Injection GFX :Haha, I have one day left Re: AIM Yeah, AIM was working today. I don't got time tonight, but maybe this weekend if that works. Spriggins 02:54, December 24, 2009 (UTC) LPW Originals Hey Dave I was wondering if I could start a thread called LPW Originals and get the LPW roster to chose a name for their wrestler to sing. Just for fun. How 'bout it? Silver Hawx 02:48, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Re: Sandbox Ha, I'm glad you like it. I've been getting sick of the old code and thought the template needed a massive upgrade. I've spent all weekend trying to figure it out, so hopefully I can get it right no later than next week. The All-Stars video game inspired me to use the abilities for LPW wrestlers, and with the little app pictures, it works well with the trophy case too. It will also allow you the ability to insert an FMW division logo and FMW trophy case items to further add to the complexity of the design. It should be awesome once I get it down. Also, feel free to do the Originals CD. I'll warn ya, Krimson Mask can't sing lol. Spriggins 04:07, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Win and Loss Templates Hey MC, I figured I would just message you here instead of LOP. When you got time, one thing I've been wanting to do is make a Template:Win and Template:Loss. With the new template I'm hoping to use at the Sandbox, I want the colors to match up. The thing is, I really don't know if I like the colors. For now, if every page has the template, one simple edit will make things so much easier in case we do something different with that. If you want to take a crack with updating the pages, that would be awesome. It looks freakin' tedious, so don't feel obligated if you don't want to. I'm gonna try and figure out how to make the Sandbox work better so we can use that as a new template for everyone. Hope all is well. Spriggins 01:43, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't necessarily have one, but I did upload a few Apex 25 files. Here is one: File:Apex 25 (12.3).jpg. Might be able to use that. Spriggins 01:49, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, the colors are throwing me off. The problem is I see with the current ones is if on a different computer, some people can't even see the light green or light red color. I'll switch it to the old colors since I do like those better, then eventually I think a makeover is in store. With the template, it'll make it so much easier later. As for pending, that's a good idea! Spriggins 01:54, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::You bet, go for it. Spriggins 02:29, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, this one is tough to figure out. Requires tons of saving and back-ups. That's why I had have three different template tests. Spriggins 03:03, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Let's give it a shot. My AIM is Dboice68. If I sign off, its likely my computer just sucks. Spriggins 03:27, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Matt, sorry I'm going out the door right now. I should be back in an hour though. Spriggins 02:13, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey MC, sorry man, I'm gonna be going to dinner with the lady in a few minutes. Spriggins 23:15, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :I don't have time today, but I should be available for the next hour or two if you get this message. Sorry, been an absolute crazy week in terms of free time. Spriggins 22:30, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey MC, I saw you edited a half hour ago. I just got back and should be available for the next 30 if you get a chance. Later good sir. :::Sorry MC, I can't get AIM to come up right now with my connection. It happens from time to time. Maybe it'll work later tonight. try aim again please Silver Hawx 01:17, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::If you get a chance, I got it stable right now. Spriggins 01:39, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Promo Ideas *Leave off from last promo about decoy *Keep Pope Fred - I liked that *Billy, well, about Billy - keep the face-off until the next PPV or something *Keep building up to the event by facing challenges to find R & J *Also keep the Hatchet storyline MSN Dude, MSN now! Tyler Greenaway (Talk) 08:18, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Scorp's page Yeah go nuts, I don't mind those kind of changes as it helps the visual aesthetics of the site. Didn't mean to go over board, as I know you have been working hard, but the changes that were done some were good, but the bad stuff really showed, and I'm a fickler when it comes to certain details. Ericscorpio78 13:18, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:AIM Sorry MC, I gotta get to bed pretty soon, so I won't be able to. Spriggins 04:17, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi -- LPW Wiki looks really great -- I like the unexpected color scheme! Could you please categorize the small handful of articles you have, and put a link to the recently added images into the sidebar? I know you have the link on the mainpage, but the sidebar is visible from all pages of the wiki -- I think it would fit fine under Top Content for example but you can put it wherever you want... Let me know when you've taken care of those two things and I'll be happy to add this wiki to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 01:04, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hi -- great job on the categories, but I can't see a link to anywhere in the sidebar -- did you add it and I'm just being blind?? -- Wendy (talk) 03:30, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Perfect. I've added LPW to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 23:32, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Tvcards3.jpg Hey Matt, get onto Dave or Ro about the Title Pic for St. Jayne Nighthawk and his LPW Television Championship. Tyler Greenaway (Talk) 03:46, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Game OMG. that is so cool. We'll have to get onto an awesome page, and are we having people from both rosters?? Re:AIM Hey MC, sorry man. I don't have AIM on the laptop I'm using for the week unfortunately.... no prob, but you could use eBuddy. if you cant, just update me on whats happining with the forums. monroe said he could get on, but i cant Silver Hawx 03:13, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :I heard some people couldn't get on. I don't know why that's happening. I can get on fine, but considering everything's going down tomorrow anyway, its only a matter of time. I should also mention, I changed some of the wiki back to the original for monaco because the MMA one didn't have the Create an article and Create an image on the left navigation bar. Hopefully we can change it up again with something a little more unique to ourselves. I'm at work all night without AIM, so I won't be able to jump on today. Spriggins 00:40, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :I have copies of Wevv's stories, but according to his table of contents, there's an extra story in there and I don't know which one is Location x3. I'll decide on which one to use soon. Also, if you got any promos of your work to archive, that would be awesome. I like The Real Me being posted on here, because not only is it your best work, but also shows a lot of color that many e-wrestlers usually incorporate in their promos. I'm doing Wevv's work since its fast, easy, and good stuff. Spriggins 01:09, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Eh, I don't like looking exactly like the eWiki. I want to keep our look different from them. I like the MMA one, but my problem with their monaco skin is we don't have the little "Create an Article" or "Create an Image" icon in the menu, so it makes making new articles or images really difficult. I'm hoping to maybe try my hand at it again, since I'm getting sick of the Harry Potter look. If you want to play around with it, I got no problem with that. Spriggins 01:33, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::If you need anything very basic, I have a second wikia site I work with at brewers.wikia.com. I made the monaco very simple. We can always simply change the gold and navy colors to red and black if needed. Just something as a backup if you need help, but feel free to play around with some options. ::::Hmm, I don't mind giving it a shot for a few days. The gray and white is very basic, but I see Wendy was referencing she liked our color scheme the first time around. I have an idea on what we could do in the future. There was a DVD that WWE released a few years ago. Maybe we could try something like this: http://slam.canoe.ca/Slam/Wrestling/Reviews/2007/03/13/ecwextreme.jpg I like it! Silver Hawx 02:13, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Very cool. I'll ask one of the graphics guys if they could an LPW version of that. Maybe an all red background would make things interesting. Spriggins 02:16, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! By the way, me and Monroe, who just stopped Bragging Rights and are thinking of making LPW World Cup, and we were wondering, with your permission, if we can have it as a LPW sactioned event. Silver Hawx 02:21, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm a big fan of a World Cup. I'd be all for that. Spriggins 03:10, June 5, 2010 (UTC)